Wagering game machines have traditionally been operated as a stand alone unit, or linked in a network of some type to a group of gaming machines. In general, these traditional wagering game machines are relatively large and have not been portable. That is, once placed on a casino floor the wagering game machine does not move unless it is replaced with another wagering game machine or if the gaming establishment redesigns the layout of the casino floor.
However, as technology in the gaming industry progresses, some jurisdictions are moving towards allowing portable gaming machines. Portable wagering game machines are typically small, handheld devices that may be taken from place to place. While such portability provides increased flexibility to gaming establishments and may enhance a user's wagering game experience, several issues are presented regarding portable wagering game machines. A first issue is that jurisdictions typically restrict wagering games to limited locations within a gaming establishment. Such restrictions are more difficult to enforce with portable wagering game machines. Similarly, jurisdictions typically limit wagering game play to adults. Again, this restriction may be harder to enforce with portable wagering game machines because once authorized, a portable wagering game machine may be transferred (either intentionally or unintentionally) to a minor or other unauthorized user.